1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a security lock nut assembly adapted for use with conventional shackle-type padlocks for enhancing the security function thereof by restricting access to the padlock and thus virtually precluding the possibility of prying or cutting of the padlock. More particularly, it is concerned with such an assembly which, in preferred forms, includes a T-shaped, bored keeper nut along with a complemental screw for threaded connection of the keeper in a manner to hold the padlock in place against a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A persistent problem encountered by the owners of vending machines and the like is that these machines are periodically broken into and the contents thereof (money and goods) stolen. In the case of wall mounted vending machines for example, it has heretofore been the practice to simply padlock the machines in an attempt to prevent theft. However, conventional padlocks are prone to forced opening either by prying as with a crowbar or through the use of lock cutters.
Similarly, certain types of vehicles such as pickup trucks or jeeps have spare tires exteriorily mounted thereon, such as on a tailgate. In such cases the tires are subject to being stolen, and owners of such vehicles therefore need a strong, secure locking assembly for their tires. Here again, although a simple shackle-type padlock can be used, such does not afford a full measure of protection against theft.